In Another Life
by PPLyra
Summary: When Lina told Gourry the truth, he recklessly ran in the rain. Seeing Gourry in danger, Lina jumps out her bedroom window to try to save him. Little does she know, she was in danger as well. Can she make it in time?
1. Chills

_**Note:**__ Story takes place after Next. This Fic contains near death experiences, swearing and people naked. I also changed Gourry's personality a little bit. It used to be One-Shot, then had more scenes than it should have. Then it turned into Two-Shot, but had more ideas. Afterwards, it became Three-Shot because I wanted more Drama xD nya~_

* * *

Damn this cold.

I was laying in my bed, shivering like mad. Cold chills kept running back and forth in my spine. It's currently mid-spring, but tonight the weather decided to play up. I'm not used to cold nights. It felt like I was swimming in an icy river!

After traveling around, the group and I decided to take a break for the night in a nearby Inn. Gourry, Zelgadis and... Amelia. She's so damn cute and annoying with her Justice speeches! I recently developed a crush on her since the day at the hot springs. The way she scrubbed my body, it felt nice. Not to mention her body was so... amazing. We spent a lot of times at the spas more often now. I know her naked body from her head to her feet. Even the time when she was badly wounded by Seigram. I was really worried that she won't ever wake up. Her blood was everywhere. Both Zelgadis and I couldn't cure something that bad. I was about to cry, then I was relieved when Milgasia revived her. I wanted to fight for her, but it seemed so reckless to do. When she was back on her feet, I was so relieved! I thought I'd lose her.

But she or anyone else doesn't know my feelings for her. There's no way in a million years that I'll confess. I don't want my friendship with her to break. I'll be torn to pieces.

"Miss Lina," a voice in the other side of the room said quietly, interrupting my thoughts, "are you alright?"

"Oh-Of course I-I am, Amelia-ah! When was I nuh-never been alright?!" I replied back.

The strong wind blew a window open, causing the cold air to whistle its way in. Sound of bare footsteps were heard echoing against the cold, hard wooden floor of the bedroom. A second later, the opened window was shut. The cold wind died down, but it was still lingering around the room. "There, closed," Amelia said. "You're shivering, Miss Lina. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight to keep you warm? I wouldn't mind if you kick me in my sleep. But just this once..."

A weight settled behind me in my bed. "Nuh-No! I'm fine, tuh-thanks!" I tried to shoo her away. I don't want her to see me like this. I've taken my last bit of clothes off before going to bed to get them clean for tomorrow's journey.

She begun to pull the white sheet that was covering my cold body. "You don't seem fine to me," she said.

"Nuh-No, Amelia! I don't want you to see...ee me like this!" I pulled the covers to bury my face under it.

"See you in what exactly?" she asked, still tugging my blanket away. "Come on, Miss Lina! Enough secrets!" With a sudden pull, my blanket was floating in the air and fell onto the floor. Amelia gasped as she saw my naked back in the moonlight. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Lina. I didn't know!"

I sat up on my legs. She's was facing the other side of the bedroom. She wore her usual outfit, but without her cape, baggy pants and boots. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on her shoulders to turn her whole body to face me. "It's alright, Amelia. My clothes are getting washed for the night and I can't get dressed until tomorrow morning, that's why I'm shivering cold."

She looked at me. "I thought they have spare clothing for us poeple to wear."

"Well, they said they ran out until tomorrow."

"Oh. That's understandable. I'll just remove mine so we're even," she stood up, reaching down her shirt to pull it off.

"Wha-what are you doin', Amelia?!" I blushed more.

The Princess turned to face me. "Oh, Miss Lina! It's not like you never seen me naked! We were naked at the hot springs together," she giggled, now tossing her shirt to the floor, her wristbands joining the pile.

"Oh, right," I whispered, placing my hands over my thighs and looking down.

"Oh, my. It is cold with no clothes on!" Amelia said.

I turned to face her again. She was covering her naked chest with her short arms. Her body was showing a little by the shadows. Wishing there's more light in the room because I can't stop staring at how large her b-

"Miss Lina! Are you going to stare at me like that all night?!" the Princess exclaimed.

I blinked, then shook my head to stop staring at her. "Uhm, no."

She placed her hands on her hips, causing her bosom to bounce. "I get it... You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Je-Jealous of what?!"

The bedsprings creaked softly when she sat on the bed. Her bare figure was exposed. "...of my boobies!" she continued. Amelia giggled as she was cupping her own bosom. With a smirk on her face, she lifted them slightly.

That caused me to blush even deeper. "Why do you think that I'm jealous... of those!?"

"Well, you always stare at them for a start."

"Okay, fine!" I admitted. "I'm just jealous because I hate being called a flat-chested sorceress."

She giggled again. "Don't be! Someday, yours will be bigger than mine!"

"I hope so, but hey, it's getting late, let's sleep." I plumped up the pillow and laid on my side, facing the other side of the room.

Amelia grabbed the blanket off the floor and she laid herself right in front of me. She didn't hesitate a second. She placed her arms over my hips and her head on my chest, nuzzling against my cleavage. I just placed my chin on top of her short, dark-purple hair and arms around her small body. Her cheeks were warm against my chest and I gently placed the blanket over us.

I couldn't believe that she was doing that to me. Amelia was cuddling me naked. But it was wrong. After all, all this traveling with her, she always looked up to Zelgadis. There's no way that I can tell her when it's obvious that it's him that she wants.

"Goodnight, Miss Lina," she whispered, interrupting my thoughts again. Her warm breath spread against my bare chest that made my pulse quicken. I wonder if she can feel my heartbeat?

Calm down and go to sleep, Lina! "Nighty-night," I said. With my mind cleared, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Whoosh. Thud. Tap tap tap._ ...Huh? I could hear weird noises. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around the room while I stretched my arms up and yawned. I sat up to scratch my head, causing my long and blonde hair to sway.

Geez, why's there noises at this time of night?! I looked around the room and saw Zelgadis sleeping peacefully in the other side of the dark room. So it wasn't him making such a noise. I stopped for a moment. So if it's not Zelgadis... Then maybe it's Xellos! Wait, that stranger doesn't even go with us in these hotels. I sat there for a while, then remembered that Amelia and Lina are sleeping together in the other room just beside my room with Zelgadis. So I gently placed my ear against the cold, wooden wall to listen.

Wait. Was that Amelia and Lina giggling? Why did they sound like their close to each other? Are they sleeping on one bed? Why did that bed made creaky noises like crazy? Don't they have their own two beds to sleep on? Just what the heck is going on here?!

I may not be smart, but this seemed pretty odd. My pulse doubled. I decided to shake it off. No, it's fine. Girls are like that. They can be close without having weird situations between them. I better get some sleep to get my mind off this. Hoping all this thinking will lead to nowhere.

I laid myself on my side, trying to remove the thoughts in my head to sleep as the noises died down.

Early next morning, before the sun made its way through the curtains in the bedroom, I decided to get up. Looking at the wall clock above Zelgadis's bed, it's fifteen to eight in the morning. I also noticed that he's not in bed. I wonder where he went. Maybe he's already downstairs having breakfast. I walked out from my bedroom, making my way to Amelia and Lina's. It's really quiet in the Inn in the mornings. No-one walks passed you much in the hallways. They're probably still sleeping or waiting for breakfast at the lunch room.

Once I was at the front of the girl's bedroom, I let out a sigh, not bothering to knock because I know those two are probably already awake and talking about where we head off to today. I placed my hand on the door-knob and slowly turned it to open the door. I popped my head in the small opening and... is that Amelia's outfit on the floor?! Oh, no... This can't- I walked inside to scan the area. The bed was totally empty. I turned to face the other side of the room. The girls were on the other bed. Together. And they were still sleeping. The white sheet was covering their bodies. Their legs and feet were showing.

Oh, Gods. Amelia's face was on Lina's chest... Oh, my god... This is sick! I better... Yes, I better get out of here! Slowly, I walked out the room to close the door shut. That was horrifying. I couldn't believe what I just saw in there!

When I was making my way back to my room, I was looking down at the floor. Was I dreaming? No. This doesn't feel like any dream. Then I saw Zelgadis walked out our room as I just got in the front of the bedroom's door. "Zel..." I said, trying to sound like I haven't seen anything suspicious.

"Oh, good morning, Gourry," Zelgadis said, looking at me. "Up to something early this morning?"

I froze for a moment like I got paralyzed. I'll just tell him that I saw Amelia and Lina sleeping naked, while hugging! No. Seem really stupid that he'll think I'm a pervert to simply walk into the girls' bedroom without knocking. Just say something else... "Me?! Pfft! Oh-Of course not! I'm just here 'cause I forgot to get somehing of mine, that's all!"

"Whatever you say..." And with that, Zelgadis shrugged it off. I turned to see him and he was making his way to the lunch room.

Phew! That was a close call... I thought I'd be dead-meat...

* * *

The sun rays shone over my eyes that caused me to open them. Feeling tired still, I turned to my side and to go back to sleep. Then, I felt something stroking on my leg. I decided to ignore it by curling my legs.

"Miss Lina..." a voice whispered.

The stroking on my leg happened again, but this time it was more pleasant. It caused me to sit up, with my hands holding the blanket to cover my body. Looking around the place, I spot Amelia standing next to my bed, all dressed up in her normal pale yellow and pink outfit, with her cape. "Wha... What time is it?" I asked.

"It's passed ten o'clock in the morning. Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadis are waiting for us," the Princess said.

"But, my clothes..."

"Oh, here. The maid gave them to me earlier." She handed my clothes to me. I stood up to put them on. "You know something," she said, "you didn't kick or attack me when we slept last night. I was a little scared that you would do it again, though."

"Huh, that's weird," I said, putting my last glove in my hand. "There, all finished!"

"Then, let's go!" That second, Amelia grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

"Take it easy!"

* * *

Girls.

Why does Amelia and Lina takes a long time to ge ready? We're going to turn old age before they even finish...

I looked at Zelgadis, who was standing next to me just outside of the Inn. He was holding his sword in his hand and examining it with his fingers, slightly touching the metal. The pebbles on his fingertips made a small scraping sound against his sword. "Zel..." I said.

"Yeah, Gourry?" he turned to look at me. He placed his sword back to his belt.

"Do... Do you think something's wrong with Amelia and Lina?"

"Not really. Those two can deal with anything, don't worry!"

* * *

As soon as we got out the Inn, we saw Gourry and Zelgadis there. Looked like they were talking. "Jellyfish-brain!" I called out.

"Oh, Lina. Amelia," Gourry said, turning around. Zelgadis as well.

"You two took long," Zelgadis said.

"We're girls, Mister Zelgadis! And you know girls take forever to get ready!" Amelia said.

I turned to look at Amelia. She tugged onto Zelgadis's cloak. That made me envious. Sigh. She will never like me...

As we were going around the town under the warm sun, we went to this pleasant restaurant to eat lunch. I haven't had breakfast, but the other three did. So it's not fair for us going to a journey without me filling my stomach for energy! As usual, we ordered everything that was on the menu. Zelgadis ordered his usual coffee.

We waited for the food to be served at our table. The first thing that the waiter delivered was Zelgadis's coffee, then Gourry's meatballs. Afterwards, it was the rest of the orders. But where was my special order?! I was getting impatient waiting for it that I began to tap my fingertips on the table, with my head resting on my other hand, which was on top of the table. When I was about to flip the table because of the freakin' waiter was taking forever on my order, he finally came with the plates of spaghetti with hotdog, meatballs and extra sauce for me and Amelia.

Oh, thank the Gods! Took him long enough. Now I can finally eat! I forked the spaghetti over to my mouth even before the waiter managed to place the plates on the table. He looked at me in shocked, then left. Amelia was patient, but scooped up her spaghetti down fast. We both slurpped it down swiftly, making the extra sauce of the spaghetti to splatter all over our faces.

I looked over to Gourry. He didn't notice. He was busy stuffing his face with a bunch of meatballs and taking big bites from the chicken drumstick on his left hand. I looked at Zelgadis. He noticed, but he went back to drinking his coffee.

"Miss Lina! Your face is so messy!" Amelia laughed.

I turned back to face her. She was pointing at me. "So is yours!" I laughed back.

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean my face." Amelia got up.

"Ah, me too!" I smiled, following her.

* * *

I felt Lina was watching me while I eat. When I heard her talking back to Amelia, I looked. Their faces were covered with spaghetti sauce. It made me giggle. Amelia got up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom, with Lina behind her.

I turned back to my meatballs. Zelgadis already had eaten all the meatballs on my plate. I could tell because he had red colour sauce in his lips when he was just drinking his coffee. "Zel! I thought you weren't hungry!" I exclaimed.

"I said no such thing," he said, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "You didn't even ask if I was hungry or not." He then took a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever! I'll just order some more," I said, waving at the waiter to order more meatballs.

When the waiter came with my new plate of meatballs, I heard the bathroom door creak open. I turned to see and it was just Amelia. She was leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

Was she waiting for Lina? Or was she daydreaming? All these unanswered questions made my mind go weird. At that moment, Lina walked out of the bathroom and my eyes left them.

* * *

The moment I went out the bathroom door, I saw Amelia spacing out against the wall. "Amelia?" I said, looking at her.

"Huh? Miss Lina..." she mumbled, "I was... uh, waiting for you."

"Oh. Well then, thank you."

She lead the way back at our table to eat. We spoke no word to each other when we went back to eat.

* * *

The day went by so fast, before I knew it, it was already getting dark. We all decided to stay at the same Inn as yesterday since we were nowhere getting close to the next town.

Lina gave us each a key. Huh? Four separate rooms? So they're not going to share a bed this time? I'm confused. Maybe there's nothing going on between them. I made my way to my own bedroom. I placed my gear, my sword and clothes by my bedside.

I must go to the hot springs. Maybe Zel is there! I want to tell him about this situation. It's time to tell him there's something up with the girls because I can't take my mind off about it. Then I made my way at the hot springs at the males' side. I was standing on the side, slippery stones were making my feet wet and feeling the heat from the water coming over me. I ignored it and decided to jump in straight away.

* * *

After I gave the keys to the other three, I went straight to my room and set my clothes on my bed and wrapped a towel around my body to head out at the hot springs.

I waited until every single person was out. I only want the hot springs for myself, without worrying that someone will see my not-so-busty chest. I pushed open one of the doors and removed my towel to place it near the towel bars just beside the doors and made my way into the hot pool. The water was very hot at first, but I got used to it quickly. I leaned against the side, with only my forehead to my nose sticking out the water. I closed my eyes slowly. Peace at last. It's been ages since I had time for myself.

But then, warm water suddenly splashed on my face a moment later. I wiped my eyes with my hands and saw Amelia in front of me. "Amelia, what-" I exclaimed, getting up on my feet. Wind picked up. It made the hot springs into cold springs. So I went back in the water to get warm.

"I didn't see you in your room, so I thought you'd be here," she said.

"Oh. I just decided to go here to think about stuff," I said.

"Oh. What kind of stuff?"

"Uhm, nothing. Just... the usual stuff."

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, but if you want to, I'm all ears." Amelia waited patiently for my response. She was making splashing sounds, trying to wash herself.

"Well..." I started, she turned to face me, "I like this person..."

"Oh? May I know who this person is?" she asked, with an inquisitive look.

"The thing is, I can't tell you! It's a secret, of course!"

"Pinky-promise, I won't tell," she mumbled, giving me the puppy-eyes look.

"No, I can't... I'm sorry..." I looked down, with my hands underwater. It wasn't nice to not tell Amelia my secret, but I don't want her finding out. I don't want her walking out of my life.

"It's alright, Miss Lina. But what has been bugging you about it? Did you tell them? Did they turn you down?" Amelia paused for a moment to think after asking a pile of questions that I couldn't answer all at once. "Is it Mister Gourry?" she asked after the silence.

"What? That Jellyfish-brain?" I asked, sighing to myself. "Yeah. Uhm... Sort of..."

"I knew it!" she giggled. Well, atleast lying to her seems like the best option... for now. "You should really tell Mister Gourry how you feel. I'm sure he feels the same way," she said, swimming closer to me.

"I, uh... I don't want to just yet... I have other things to worry about right now..." I made my way out of the pools to dry off. "We better hop out of here... or else we'll be turning into Grandmothers in an early age if we don't," I giggled.

She went out as well and dried herself off. We headed out the hot springs and went back to our separate rooms.

* * *

I looked up in the starry sky, with my arms on the stones on the edge of the pool. It's a clear sky tonight, but the stars made everything bright.

I then to sighed to myself. Geez, my skin had started to look like a prune. I totally lost track of time. Dang, stars. I got off the hot springs, hearing Amelia and Lina talking in the other side of the fence. I decided to sneakily listen to them. I leaned my ear against the fence tad further to hear.

"Is it Mister Gourry?" I heard Amelia say. What?! I froze for a moment, scratching my head. Does Lina like me...?

"What? That Jellyfish-brain? Yeah. Uhm... Sort of..." Lina said. That can't be right... I swiftly ran out of the hot springs before I could hear the girls talk more about it. I dried my body off before going back to my own bedroom for the night. Something's up... I'm sure of it.

* * *

The weather was right tonight. It wasn't cold as yesterday. I made my way to my bed and cover myself with the blanket to sleep. I lied to Amelia that I liked Gourry, but she seemed to be buying it. I sighed to myself and nuzzled against the blanket to sleep.

_Thud thud._ I slowly opened my eyes. What was that noise? It's quiet again, so I went back to sleep...

_Thud thud-thud-thud thud. Thud thud._ I sat up and groaned, stretching my arms up as the knocking on my door keeps going. Who would knock at this time of night?!

I opened the door and saw Amelia standing there. I was startled.

"Miss Lina, I'm sorry to wake you, but, uhm... Can I sleep here with you again tonight?" she asked. "I ca-can't sleep for some weird reason..."

Fireworks flew around me. Another night alone with Amelia! Damn, yes! "Sure," I said, suddenly feeling enthusiastic, lead her inside the room and closed the door to lock it.

She jumped upon the bed to cuddle with the blanket and I joined her. "Uhm, Miss Lina..." she whispered, "I had fun with you in the hot springs..." She cuddled herself to me, without me saying anything back yet. Sleeping with her yesterday was different from this. She's fully clothed this time.

"Me too," I said back, placing my arms around her.

After a moment, she sounded asleep. Thoughts went through my head all night. Before I knew it, the sunrays began to flicker through the curtains in the window. Time flew by so fast! I looked at Amelia's sleeping body. When I saw her opening her eyes, I loosen the grip of her. I knew pretending to be asleep couldn't hide my expression from her. Especially I've been... sexually excited all night. I shrugged it off. "Mornin'," I whispered.

She finally opened her eyes, yawning, "Gooh mohning..."

I stood up from the bed and made my way to the windows to open the curtains. The sun rays shone through the room. I turned, seeing Amelia grabbing the pillow to cover her face, "Too bright..."

I yawned again. I was really tired. I only slept, like a couple of hours last night. I wanted more sleep, but I can't anymore. I wore my cape on and my black shoulder pads. Grabbed my headband that was on the desk and I tied up the length around my forehead.

Amelia walked passed me. "I'm getting my clothes in my room, Miss Lina. I'll see you at the lunch room," she said.

Once she walked out of my room and closed the door, I jumped straight to my bed and laid down to close my eyes, hoping to sleep for a couple of minutes...


	2. Tears

_**Note:**__ Wow. This chapter sure is long xD;; nya~_

* * *

It's breakfast time!

The weather was great today. It's sunny. I quickly made my way in the hallway of the Inn. I feel so damn good today! I'm not sure why, but I feel happy for some reason. I walked cheerfully towards the lunch room. I looked around and saw that only a few people were seated at their own tables. Luckily, only Zelgadis was sitting at our table. I made my way there and sat next to him. "Nice day today, eh, Zel?" I said.

He nodded. "Good thing, too," he said. He was eating a hotdog with ketchup on it. He sliced it twice before eating it.

I looked at the food that was nicely placed on the table. It made me drool. Ah, goody! I must eat all I can before Lina comes and hog all the food! "This looks so yum!"

"Keep your drool inside your mouth, Gourry."

"Very funny..." I mumbled at my companion. We're having hotdogs, bacon and eggs for breakfast! My stomach couldn't wait any longer! I stabbed two hotdogs from the big plate and place them straight into my mouth. "Thees tayesh pwetty goohd!" I exclaimed, talking while my mouth was full.

"Is Miss Lina here yet?" Amelia asked. I looked up, seeing the Princess walking down a few flights of stairs between the lunch room and the hallway. She was looking around the place, then making her way at the table with me and Zelgadis. She sat on the chair opposite of me.

"Nope. I thought she was with you," Zelgadis said.

"She did say she'll be in time for breakfast..."

"Nope, haven't seen her since yesterday, I believe."

"That's far-fetched of her... Oh well, first come, first serve!" And with that, Amelia hastily forked the food over onto her small mouth and gobbled it down fast.

"Hotdogs! I want mooooreeee!" I squealed, forking more into my plate and grabbing the ketchup beside Zelgadis.

"Leave some for Miss Lina, Mister Gourry!" Amelia said, grabbing some hotdogs from my plate on toher own.

"No, way!" I squirted ketchup on my plate.

"Yes, way!"

* * *

_...Slap!_

I wrinkled my nose at a familiar scent. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Amelia, with a hotdog in her hand. "Wah... What are you doin' here?!" I exclaimed, sitting on my butt.

"I waited at the lunch room for an hour to have breakfast with you and you never came!" she said, brandishing the hotdog that was in front of me.

Hour? I took a snooze for an hour?! "Sorry. I didn't get a goodnight sleep and I was still tired..." I said, trying to sound convincing. "So, I took a snooze."

"Geez, you could've told me that. I was worried sick," she said, taking a bite on the hotdog.

"You... You were worried?"

She swallowed what she chewed. "Yeah," she said, handing the two-third hotdog to me. "This what's left... I kept it away from Mister Gourry." I grab the bitten hotdog from her swiftly and swallowed it whole. It didn't fill me up, but I was still happy that I ate something. "So, where are we off to today, Miss Lina?"

"Uhm, if we start today, we can make it to Seyruun in two days."

"Oh, great! I can't wait to see daddy again!" she happily exclaimed, her hands together.

"Let's not waste a second, let's get going," I said, walking out the bedroom. She followed.

When we made our way around the town, it was very sunny. This is great! My kind of day! Walking past this city will be a breeze! We kept walking without saying a word to one another. Birds were flying in a V formation right above us. Moments later, we reached the end of the town.

I turned around to face the other three behind me. "Okay, guys! Let's keep going while the sun is-" I stopped talking when I saw Amelia focusing her gaze to Zelgadis more than me. That shot me like broken glass. I shook it off. "I mean, we should keep going," I turned around to focus my eyes in the road, "while the sun is up," I continued, quietly. I didn't like the heavy and tight feeling in my chest. I placed my hand over to where it was hurting to clutch my shirt. Ouch. I hate this feeling.

* * *

Seeing Lina mumbling things to herself after smiling made me wonder if she was okay. I placed a hand on her shoulder to startle her. She turned around and I scrutinize her eyes. "Are you alright, Lina?" I asked, trying to see if there was something wrong.

She placed her hand on her side. "Yes, I'm alright, Gourry. Don't worry," she said.

As we were hiking through a hill, there was a cliff in our way. We stop to look all the way down. I especially was really scared of high places. I sat on the ground, still looking all the way down and how deep it could be if I fell down there. I look around the place and saw a rock. I threw it in the dark opening to listen when the rock hits the bottom. After a while - nothing. I didn't hear anything. Yikes. This gap could be deep. I looked away, trying not to think about it.

"Great. This is just great," Zelgadis said, crossing his arms. "We're lost, aren't we, Lina?"

She turned around and saw him looking straight at her. Maybe something is really bothering her. She usually doesn't get lost _that_ easily. "I, uh... Let's just fly over it!" she said, making swirly movements with her forefinger.

"Fuh-Fly!?" I cried out. I stood up, with my hands on my head, grabbing my blonde hair.

"Unless you're willing to climb through it..." she mumbled at me. She held up her hand, casting a spell, "_Levitation._" Her feet lifted off the ground, with her cape floating.

"_Levitation,_" Amelia and Zelgadis cast and they rose up as well.

Zelgadis and Lina were carrying me and I was closing my eyes to prevent me to see the great heights as I whimpered.

Once we reached the other side, we all landed safely. "We're on land now, cry-baby," Lina said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes when Zelgadis and Lina let go of me. "Phew... Glad I'm safe..."

"Did you think we'd drop you?!" Zelgadis sounded sarcastic. "That's the thanks we get for carrying your ass here?!" I glared at him. He looked away.

I looked over to Lina. She was walking around, restlessly looking for something. "Hah! There's a way!" she pointed to her left side and starts to walk in that direction.

I felt a droplet fall against my cheek. "I wonder if it's going to rain..." I asked out loud, pulling my hands out to feel anymore droplets.

"It's sunny, how can it rain?" Zelgadis asked as I got back on my feet.

"I just felt... a raindrop on my face..."

"Maybe you're just imagining things..."

We continued our quest to the next town and I noticed that it was getting dark. The bright places in the paths were getting covered by clouds's shadow. The sun disappeared. Clouds were gathering and slowly turning grey.

"Hold on. It was just sunny a second ago..." Amelia said.

"See? What I tell- Whoa!"

Heavy rain suddenly came, causing us all four to run randomly forward. There was no drizzle, just heavy, pouring rain made its way. Lina was running ahead in front, Zelgadis and me in the middle. Amelia is right behind me.

"The town is nearby! We'll make it!" Lina said, using her cape to shield off the rain.

We kept running in the storm. Puddles were everywhere. Flash of lightning came and nearly blinded me for a moment. Thunder can be heard from far away. "Thunder! We have to get out of here somehow, Lina!" Zelgadis said, his hood on.

That moment, we reached the town. People were closing their houses. Kids were running around to shield of the rain. We then spot a big building nearby. "Oh, Gods! Look! An Inn! We can rest here tonight!" Lina exclaimed, running much faster.

"Great."

"Whoa!" Amelia cried out. We all stopped running and turn around to face her, seeing her on the muddy ground, face down. She wasn't moving.

"Tsk. Amelia, you klutz!" Zelgadis said, picking her up. She was covered in mud and dirt. Her face especially. The rain was slowly making the mud disappear. "Guys, we have to get Amelia out of this rain!" he added, looking at me, then Lina.

"I know, I know!" Lina said as she ran straight inside the Inn.

I wasn't sure if Amelia was passed out or she's just faking it. Zelgadis had her in his arms as he and I ran in after Lina. We reached to her and she gave me a room key. "I was getting us four rooms, but they said they're full up and only had two rooms, so..."

"I understand," I said, taking the key.

"How about... Amelia?" Zelgadis asked.

"I'll take care of Amelia, Zel," Lina said. I turned to face them and I saw Lina carrying the fainted Amelia in her arms.

"I'll see you two later."

Lina walked towards the hot springs. I followed Zelgadis to give the key to him. "I have a bad feeling about tonight..." I said.

"Bad feeling, you say?" Zelgadis wondered, turning his gaze to face me.

"Oh, never mind." I just shook my head as we continued to walk.

* * *

Damn rain! Well, at least I got a chance to carry Amelia like this. There were only a few girls, once we got to the hot springs. So I made my way to the dressing room and sat her in the bench and propped her body against the wall. She was still passed out.

First, I decided to remove my outfit and place it to the side. Then, wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at Amelia and slowly removed her muddy top. It was complicated to unclasp the pink metal that holds her cape, so I decided to do that after. Her eyes stirred slightly as I was reaching down her stomach to grab the tip of her pants. "Amelia, are you alright?" I asked, removing her stained pants and boots.

"Ye... Yeah..." she said, not responding very well.

"Well, I'm going to wash you before we sleep here to night. We don't want you getting sick." She just flashed me a smile before swooning again. I shrugged and continued to remove her pants. Once they were gone, I went back to her shirt. One last pull and her top was gone. Then I reached behind her to remove her bra.

My heartbeat doubled as I saw her fully naked again, with mud in some parts of her skin. Unlike the other night, this time the light in the dressing room made it possible for me to evidently see her body and stare for long as I want to.

Ugh. I shook my head. No, Lina, you're supposed to clean her! I then wrapped her body with a towel and carried her again and made my way to the hot springs. Surprisingly, no-one was there anymore. Goody! I squatted down to lay her body down near the stoned floor and I took some water from the hot springs in a metal bucket. I grabbed a sponge aswell.

How am I supposed to clean her? I scratched my head, thinking of a way.

Once I got an idea, I got back to where she was and poke her arm. "Amelia, can you hear me?" I asked. "I'm going to clean you now, okay?" I sat on my feet on the ground. I leaned the back of her body against my leg, with her head resting on my arm. I removed her towel and dunk the sponge and the soap in the bucket of water. After I made some froth of bubbles in the bucket, I start scrubbing the sponge throughout Amelia's chest to remove the mud.

I tried to think of something else rather than perving on her naked body, so I used the bubbles to censor her private parts. I heard her giggling when I was scrubbing her sides. "Amelia, are you faking your sleep?" I asked.

She half grunted and laughed. "Myuh... I didn't..."

"Then, would you like to scrub yourself then?" I waited patiently for her response.

She opened her eyes to look at me. "No, I don't mind if you do it, Miss Lina," she said. I then continued to scrub her, making my way down to clean her legs. "The thing is... It's that I... I love you," she added.

I suddenly applied pressure on the sponge that I was holding against Amelia's thigh, causing it to fully soaking her. I stared at the sponge for a while. Not sure of what to say.

Amelia was waiting for my answer. She placed her hand over mine. "I completely understand if you don't like me back, Miss Lina," she said. "After all, it's Mister Gourry that you like..."

I looked at her, swallowing my spittle. "It's not that, Amelia, it's that I... I love you, too," I said, sounding shaky. "I don't love Gourry. It's you that I love. I'm sorry I lied to you the other day..." I dunk the sponge in the bucket to soak it, then continued to clean her legs. "The day when I thought you were going to die, I was really scared. I tried to heal you, but my powers weren't strong enough. Luckily, Milgasia helped. You weren't there to see it, but I stood up and wanted to fight for you and... also die for you. I guess I wanted revenge." I placed the sponge on her stomach and my soapy hand on her cheek. "I don't want to lose you..."

Amelia didn't reply. Instead her smile grew wider and pounced on me with her might. I started to blush when she forced her chest to push against mine. "Alright, alright, Princess," I said, moving her away. "You're still half-covered in mud, let me clean the rest."

"No, I can deal with this," she said and jumped straight in the hot springs. "Come on, the water's fine."

Huh. And I thought she was injured. I shrugged off my towel and dipped myself in the water. She glompped me before my shoulders hit the water. "Tuh-Take it easy..." I tried to pull her away from the hug.

"Don't you love me, Miss Lina?" she asked, clinging onto me.

"Wah?! Who ever said that?" I wondered. "It's just... What if someone sees us?" I blushed deeper.

"Relax. No-one is here except us!"

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. She then splashed me with water.

"Take that!"

"Blah! No fair!"

* * *

I made my way to the hot springs in the male side. I removed my clothes and wrapped myself with a towel. I don't want to get sick right after getting soaked by the rain like that. Seemed quiet on the female side. Hm. I wonder if Amelia's all cleaned yet.

As I made my way to the hot springs, someone approachesd me. It was Zelgadis. "Oh, Zel," I said, "There's something we need to talk about."

"What is it, Gourry?" he asked, while we made our way to the water. "You're never this serious-sounding before."

I jumped in first. Then him. "Well, it's about Lina and Amelia," I said, splashing water on my blonde hair.

"What about 'em?"

"Have you noticed that they're... closer?"

He scoffed. "Closer? No. It's probably a girl thing."

"No. I mean, like-"

That moment, I heard two girls squealing and splashing in the water. I knew those voices belong to Amelia and Lina.

"Take that!" Amelia shouted.

"Blah! No fair!" Lina squealed.

Then they giggled.

"That! See?!" I said, looking at Zelgadis, while I had my forefinger up.

"Take it easy, Gourry. They're just splashing and having fun in the water."

I sighed, with my hand my head. "And don't you think that they're sleeping together in one bedroom more often now?!"

"Gourry," he sighed, "you and I share a room together more often as well."

"No! It's not that! They even sleep in one bed! Let alone they have one bed each!"

"This conversation is over," he said, ignoring on what I just said. "I don't want to talk about this." And with that, he made his way out from the hot springs and went in the changing rooms.

Sigh. Maybe I over-reacted there and said too much...

* * *

Amelia and I were giggling in our way back at our bedroom. I closed the door to lock it. She chucked her towel on the floor and suddenly pushed me into the bed. Her small hands wrapping around my wrists. "Yikes, Amelia. What are you-?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just want us to sleep together in one bed again," she said, tugging on the towel that was wrapped around me.

"Okay, fine. Just don't try anything funny..."

"I know what you mean, Miss Lina." Suddenly, my towel was gone. My bare chest was revealing straight at her face. Wow. This is not the Amelia I used to know.

"Amelia..."

"Miss Lina, I love you!" She flings herself against me, then giving me a kiss on the lips.

I closed my eyes to kiss her back. This was my first kiss with someone, let alone with a girl. I could feel her heartbeat crashing against mine. I murmured something on the kiss, but by the time she breaks it off, I forgot what I was trying to say. I just laid there, trying to take it all in. "Oh, shit. That felt great..." I panted.

That moment, I felt something brush against my stomach. I look down and saw Amelia sitting there. "With my love for you, justice will prevail!" she said, posing her usual justice pose, revealing her bare figure at me.

Now, there's the Amelia I know.

It made me giggle to myself, with my hands behind my head. "You know something, Amelia? Your justice speeches are way better when you're naked!"

"Miss Lina! Don't tease me like that!" she said, laying herself on top of my stomach.

Even though there wasn't much light in the room, I saw her cheeks turning tomato red. "You're weird. That's why I love you."

* * *

In the morning, I woke up and I opened a curtain just a little to see outside. It was still cloudy and drizzly. I wonder how the girls are doing? I turned to face the other side of the room and Zelgadis wasn't there. There was a note in his bed. I took it and read it.

_I went out. Don't go looking for me, or the girls. I'll be back late._

~Zel.

Wah?! Oh, great. I'm stuck with these two. I decided to leave my protective gear in my room because they're not important to wear today. I made my way to Amelia and Lina's room and knocked on the door twice. No answer. So I entered. I look around the room and saw Lina all by herself, looking out the window. I took a deep breath. "Lina?" I said.

I startled her. She turned around to face me. There was a slight somber look in her face. "Yeah, Gourry?" she asked.

"Where's Amelia?"

"She's in the bathroom washing her face," she replied, pointing left.

I sat on one of the beds. "Actually, I'm here to talk about something."

"What is it?" she sat next to me.

"About you and Amelia."

She blinked. "Wha... What about us?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Wha... What? I don't know-"

"You two... Are you guys... going out?"

She stared at me in aghast. Like I cast a spell in front of her or levitating in mid-air. "Ha... How did you...?"

"Oh, I could tell. You guys spent a lot of time together more often now."

* * *

I looked down and started to sniffle. How can this Jellyfish-brain figure out something like **that?!**

"Why?" Gourry asked. "Why did you choose her over... me? I always thought that it was you and me... Amelia and Zelgadis. The other night when you told Amelia in the hot springs that I was the one that you liked!"

"You... You heard us? Gourry, I lied to her that time, so it wasn't you that I liked," I sniffled. "But, I'm really sorry that it has to be this way. It's you and Sylphiel... not you and me..." I tried to hold back tears. My hand was clutching on my shirt where it was hurting. I looked at Gourry. Tears were filling up his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip, sniffling softly. "I wasn't honestly planning for this. It just... happened. I did liked you once, but I grew out of the feelings I had for you..."

"Ca... Can we just try again?"

"No, Gourry. I can't do this with you anymore... I just can't. Maybe we'll make it happen..." I whimpered, then squeaked out, "in another life..."

He suddenly hugged me. I couldn't help but to hug him back. I just couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were steaming down my eyes, even if I tried holding back. This was hurting me so badly. Losing my best friend was like losing my whole world. But no matter how much I wanted Gourry to stay, there's nothing I can do, but to let him go for him to be happy. If I wanted him to stay, all he's ever going to gain is pain upon seeing me and Amelia together. There's nothing else for him to do here now. I must set him free.

He then holds me closer and tighter. "Gourry... G... Gourry... Please let me go... I can't... breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," he sniffled. He gently let me go. I looked at him as he was wiping his miserable tears.

I just sat there, letting every single drop off my desolated tears to just crash down from my eyes. "Li... Listen, I..." I managed to squeak out, "I need to do... something..."

"I understand," he said straightforward, walking out of the doorway.

We spoke no word. I just sat there until he was gone. I decided to look out the window again. It was raining hard now. People in the streets were running around, trying to shield off the rain.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeves because the tears make it hard for me to see. They were sore than ever. They were stinging in the touch of my attire. When the blurry vision faded away much while later, I turned to look at the right side of my window. A man was trying to control a horse that was dragging a carriage behind it. The horse was turbulent and was moving everywhere. In the other corner, I saw a familiar blonde-haired man running. I knew it was Gourry.

I could tell that he couldn't see because the horse was in the other side and a tall building was preventing him seeing it. He was directly heading in the same direction of where the horse is! Oh, that Jellyfish-brain! Standing here won't help. I need to... Yes, I need to help Gourry!

* * *

As I walked out of Lina's room, I quickly sprinted out of the hallway. My eyes were clouded by more tears. I don't want to look back. I don't want to slow down. I don't want to stop running. And I don't want Lina leaving me. But who am I to stop her? She doesn't want me. She obviously wanted Amelia. It hurt me so much when she said for me to move on... without her.

I always thought that she was mine alone. She was the only one I really loved. Only her. "Luh... Lina..." I squeaked out, sobbing more tears out. As soon as I reached outside, I kept running. Cold wind was whisking away the tears off my eyes. My lips and throat were dry. My throat felt really tight like someone was strangling me. The rain just kept falling down on me. Every part of my body was soaking wet. My clothes and hair are sticking against my skin with every step I take.

Suddenly, I approach an old woman. It made me run the other direction to dodge her. Instead, I tripped and my body pounded hard on the wet ground, directly on my stomach. I was laying there for a while. I sniffled again. It was all over anyway. I slowly stood up on my hands and knees. Grazes, blood, mud and dirt were all over my clothes, skin and hair. I looked up. Everything was a blur from the tears. Looked like the place is a painting that was ruined by spraying water all over it.

I don't want to stay here. I just want to keep running. I wiped my sniffling nose with my gloves. I got up, slowly and kept running, not knowing where the path will lead me. I made splashes on the puddles as I keep running. I just wanted to get out of here. There's no point of me being here anyway! I kept wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't stop crying no matter what. The pain wasn't gone. It was still here and it won't go away.

* * *

I hastily pushed the window open. Cold air and rain gusted its way in the room. "_Ray Wi..._" I called out, jumping out from the window, "_Ray Wing!_" I cast the spell as I let myself fall from my bedroom window. The rain was making my whole body wet. The icy, cold wind was making it worse. I had a sudden chill straight to my bones. I was coming down way too fast and I can't control it. Tears left my eyes again. All the pain I've caused Gourry... I knew he wasn't going to forgive me after that.

The ground was getting closer. The trees on the side of the building cut my skin and clothes as I came down. I let myself loose. It was too late for me to even cast a proper _Levitation_spell now to save me for me from my fall. This was it. I was going to die. My head was first. It hit a tree branch and I stumbled down on more branches. Every inch of my body was hit against something and was prepared for my death.

...


	3. Distance

_**Note:**__ Listened to 'Already Gone' (Kelly Clarkson). Also, I had Lina opening Amelia's eye in the end, casting __**Lighting**__ to mockingly blind her for a moment before, but the scene is similar in __**Fushigi Yugi**__ when Miaka used a torch to startle Nuriko while he was asleep, so I changed it, nya~_

* * *

_Rustle! ... Rustle! ...Thud!_

I felt the rain pouring down on my aching skin. I slowly opened my eyes as I feel that my forehead was oozing blood. I sat up. My whole body was throbbing in pain. I was covered with bruises, twigs, dirt, mud, leaves, blood and cuts. "Ow... Ow... Oww..." I managed to cry out. "Shit! That _really_ hurt..."

I wasn't dead.

I looked up. The rain was washing the dirt off me. In the distance, the horse was still making a scene. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I tried again and I was back on my feet. I couldn't stand up straight. My legs were wobbly.

I ran again. My legs were really numb from the mixture of the rain and the cold wind. It was like I was buried on the snow naked. It was really painful to go on. I felt a flash of pain in every step. If I don't do this now, I'll regret it later! I knew casting a spell won't help. My body was too weak to even cast a _Fireball_ to scare off the horse. Plus, the rain is going to put it out. So I swiftly sprinted with all my might towards the violent horse.

"Gourry..." I squeaked, reaching out with my hand. My voice was croaky and wasn't loud. He didn't seemed to hear me. I tripped again. But this time I couldn't get up anymore. It felt like my whole body is glued to the ground. "G... Gourry!" I shouted, with my hand still reaching out. He looked up and saw me. He immediately ran for my aid, but he didn't noticed the horse. The horse was startled and attacked Gourry. It stood up on its hind legs and suddenly hit Gourry's stomach by its hoofs, causing the back of his head to crash against the cold, hard ground. His whole body fell with a loud thud.

The man who was controlling the horse kept saying sorry as he tried to control his horse. I just told him to get lost while I crawled over to Gourry's body by dragging myself with everything I got. "G..." I cried, trying to control my tears, "Gourry...?"

I still couldn't believe what I just saw. I didn't make it in time to save him. My trembling hands ran on his rigid body. My heartbeat was beating uncontrollably like any second it was going to burst out of my chest. I decided to shake him a little to make sure. "Gourry?" Still no response. I decided to shake him more and called out him name louder. "Gourry! Please... don't... leave me..."

No. This is not true! He can't be dead. Gourry can't be dead! Wait... blood?! Blood was slowly oozing from the back of his head. Shit! I was really worried. I placed my hands on front of him, "_Reco... Recovery!_" the glow on my hand was flickering like a broken light bulb. I was still weak from all the crying, running and falling. I just placed my head against his chest to sob. There's nothing I can do now. "Gourry..."

_...Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Huh? A pulse? Oh, shit! I can hear his pulse! Un-bloody-vable! He's still alive! I picked him up to carry him on my back. God-damn-it, he's so freakin' heavy! I couldn't stand on my feet properly. My legs were wobbling like pudding. But this was the first and last time that I'm going to carry his ass.

I went straight back at the Inn by feet. People inside the Inn were gasping and murmuring as I ran past them, with me piggy-backing Gourry. "Amelia?! Amelia! We've got trouble!" I shouted, when I ran in the hallway. Instead of knocking on our bedroom door, I went to hit it with my foot to kick it open.

Amelia was there, wiping her wet hair with a towel. "What troub- Oh, Gods! What-the-heck-happened-to-Mister-Gourry?!" she cried, saying everything fast.

I laid Gourry on one of the beds. The blood and water from him were ruining the white sheets on the bed. "I... I... I saw him recklessly running in the rain... and there was a violent horse dragging a carriage on the other side of the street..." I explained, then continued, "I decided to fly out the window... but I was coming down too fast and I couldn't cast a _Levitation_ spell in time... and I stumbled on the trees, then hit the ground... I was too weak to fly to him or even cast a spell at the horse to stop it..." I hold out my hands. They were very pale and they were shaking. "By the time I was there, it was too late... The horse attacked him. His head smacked against the hard ground... Then, he fainted..." I looked at Amelia. She was crying softly. "If you cast a _Recovery_ spell on him, he'll be alright. I know he will. I felt a pulse afterwards!"

"Why would he even run in the rain like that?! I know Mister Gourry is stupid, but he's not _this_ stupid!" she said, holding out her hands on front of Gourry. "_Recovery!_" and with that, her hand was glowing, releasing a powerful _Recovery_ spell on Gourry's head.

"It's all my fault... I told him I was more happier being with you. He knows about us," I sniffled. "He just walked out the bedroom... then, I saw him in the streets. I knew telling Gourry might hurt him bad, but I didn't know he'd be so careless and run around in the rain like that."

"Miss Lina, it's not your fault. You told him the truth. He's a big man. A big, _big man!_ He can take that," Amelia said, still trying her best to recover Gourry.

That moment, something from Gourry made my eyes open wide. "Amelia! The bleeding on his head is getting worse! Do something!"

The glow on Amelia's hand grew bigger. "Don't worry, I th... think I've got it."

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in a very dark room. I looked all over the place. Everywhere I looked, everything was pitch black. The only thing I could see was my body.

Where am I? Wait. That's right. A horse was startled and hit me to the ground. Does this means I'm de... dead?! I stood up on my feet. I couldn't feel any pain. I was in my normal state. If this is heaven, then why was it so dark...?

"Gourry! Please. Don't be dead!" a voice echoed. Lina?

"Mister Gourry, please. You can do this!" Amelia?

But what do they mean...? I'm confused. If I'm dead, then how come I can hear Lina and Amelia's voices calling out my name? I must be imagining things...

I turned around and saw an island behind me. It looked like a happy place. It was a huge garden. A lot of beautiful fully grown trees and flowers was covering the whole place. It looks like a meadow and it was sunny. What happens when if I... go there...? It looks so happy and very inviting in there...

...I took a step forward...

"Gourry!" Lina called out. "Don't be dead! Please! I know I'm with Amelia, but don't be such an idiot and die! Please... d-don't leave..." I could hear Lina crying in the distance.

What should I do?

* * *

Footsteps can be heard on the doorway. I turned around and it was Zelgadis. His face expression was a mess. "What the _heck_ happened to Gourry and _you_, Lina?!" he exclaimed.

"He got hit by a horse in the rain..." I said, "and I fell off the window and didn't cast a _Levitation_ spell in time..."

"Oh, man! I left for a couple of hours and you two let yourselves hurt." He walked over to us and kneeled beside Amelia to help her. "_Recovery,_" he said.

Zelgadis and Amelia worked hard to heal Gourry... but then, "Oh, Gods. The blood won't stop..." Amelia said.

* * *

Wait, blood? What... blood? I searched my body for blood. Nothing. Unless I am bleeding where Lina and the others are and I couldn't tell. I just stood there.

If I die, Lina is never going to forgive me. But this was for the best. I have no-one to spend my life with. But in the other hand, I don't really want to die. I want to live my life! I want to see Lina's smile again!

I... just... can't... _die_!

Everything around me started to disappear. The happy place faded away as the flowers, grass and leaves floated away and surrounded my whole body. I couldn't get away from the petals. I felt warm feeling around me. I was glowing. I wrapped my arms around my body and closed my eyes. All I could do now was let myself go...

* * *

"Huh?! The bleeding... on his head stopped!" Zelgadis exclaimed.

I got up on my feet and pushed Amelia and Zelgadis out of the way. "Owch!" they said.

* * *

I twitched my eyes open. Suddenly, I felt cold arms around me. I fully opened my eyes and saw Lina giving me a soft hug. "Gourry... you're okay..." she said.

"For a moment there, I thought we'd lose you, Mister Gourry..." Amelia cried.

I smiled in Lina's touch. I tried to get up. "Ow... My head..." I groaned.

"Don't move!" Zelgadis said, slowly lying me back down. "You need to rest for a while. You don't want your wound to open again, right?" he said calmly. "Amelia needs to heal Lina now. So I'll heal you for a little longer." Zelgadis casted _Recovery_ spell again and I was healed. "There. Just stay in bed to feel better."

I murmured something out of my breath. "Alright. But I need to remove my dirty and wet clothes... I don't want to get sick..."

"I can help you with that." Zelgadis looked at Lina. "You also need to get cleaned up, Lina."

"Oh, right," she said, getting up and to walk out the doorway, with Amelia following her.

* * *

During dinner, we had rice, chicken and vegetable salad. Amelia and Zelgadis were eating properly. I wasn't. I was still worried about Gourry. He was still in bed.

"Miss Lina," Amelia said. "Why don't you deliver some food to Mister Gourry? He's probably really famished by now."

"Oh, great idea, Amelia," I said, stocking up food in two plates. I made my way on his room. We swapped rooms. My room with Amelia is now his room with Zelgadis because we don't want Gourry to move too much for now. I opened the door slowly. I entered the room and he was fast asleep. "G... Gourry. I brought dinner if you're hung-"

"Dinner?! I want- Owch!" he cried.

I placed the plates on the drawer and quickly sat on his bed to prevent him from moving. "Don't move, you Jellyfish-brain!"

He sighed then layed there, looking at me. "About the food..."

"Oh, yes. Here." I stood up, took the plates and places them next to Gourry. I slowly sat him up.

He had a huge bandaid wrapped around his forehead. He was healed, but just incase blood oozes out. He swiftly ate his food. "Mm! This is yum!" he smiled.

I looked at him while he was halfway devouring his food. The plate of salad was gone. "Listen, Gourry. Tomorrow, I want you to go to Sairaag."

"Uh... Why?" he asked, placing his fork and spoon aside.

"You heard me. I want you to there. There's nothing for you here."

"What about Zelgadis?"

"He told me that he'll keep searching for his cure. He doesn't need to worry about us three."

He just sat there, looking dumbfound for a moment. "Alright..."

"Yeah. So, ee... eat up... I'll get the plates later..." I stood up and walked out the doorway. I didn't bother looking back. I leaned against the walls near the door as I closed it. I fell on my butt to sniffle.

It's for the best.

* * *

The next day, I woke up. I felt no pain. I went and scratch my head with my fingers. Still no pain. Guess I recovered so fast. I wore my usual gear, which was placed near my bedside by Zelgadis. I walked towards to the lunch room and saw the other three eating breakfast. Wow. Fried fish, oven baked bread and fresh fruits! I sat next to Lina. "Good morning, guys," I said, cheerfully.

"Morning is good! Anyway, at lunch, Zelgadis said he's going to some place else. You'll be going to Sairaag while Amelia and I go to Seyruun, remember?" Lina said.

"Yep, understood..."

After we had breakfast, we took a rest just outside the Inn to let it all in. Lina had to remove the bandaid off my head because I no longer need it.

Zelgadis didn't waste any time. He wanted to get on with it already. "I'm going on my own now," he said.

"I'm going to miss you, Zel," Lina said, giving him a confident smile.

"You have to visit Seyruun palace," Amelia cried, "every now and then, alright, Mister Zelgadis?" her face looked so jittery, with tears overflowing her eyes.

"I will, I will. So don't fret," Zelgadis said, placing his rigid hand upon her head.

"Later, Zel," I said.

He walked away, waving his hand to say goodbye.

Time flew by quick and us three were on our way. "Sairaag and Seyruun are just minutes away!" Lina called out.

I felt like backing out, but I have nothing to lose. It was getting dark and we were nowhere halfway there. Geez. And I thought it was minutes away. Not hours away! I sat in one of the logs we gathered earlier. The three big logs encircled the fire in the middle. I stared at the fire for a while.

A tap on my shoulder made me stop staring. I turned around and it was Amelia. "Are you alright, Mister Gourry?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," I said, then sighing. "I'm fine..." I trailed off.

"Sounds like you're not."

"Look, Amelia. Don't make this hard when it's already is. I'm fine and that's that. I'm tired and I want to sleep now. Goodnight!" I then got up to go inside my tent.

I cuddled up with my blanket. I couldn't hide my feelings at all. Is it really this hard to give up on something that I wasn't meant to have? Was it really worth saving? There's nothing I can do now. I guess it's just the way it is. She and I... it's never going to work...

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up. I looked around the tent and spot Amelia is still sleeping. We were in our own tent and Gourry was alone in his. I woke up the sleepy Amelia. "Rise and shine, Princess," I said.

"Mawnin' alwehdee?" she yawned, stretching her body as she got up.

I zipped up the opening of the tent to crawl out. Gourry was there, standing in front. "'Bout the time you guys are up," he said. "Come on, let's get going!" Wha?! A sudden enthusiasm from Gourry's expression?!

* * *

We spoke no words while we traveled around the bush. Amelia was clinging onto Lina's arm. They were beside me. We hiked through the forest and saw a route. It was split in two. Left leads to Sairaag and the other was Seyruun. "Uhm. Looks like this is goodbye..." I sniffled.

"I g... guess so..." Lina said, her voice began to crack.

I suddenly hugged her forcefully. Her small arms wrapped around me. I let go off her within minutes. She went on her tip-toes to give me a slight kiss on the cheek. "You do know that I still have feelings for you, Lina. I'm still here for you if you ever need me," I said, walking away. I didn't bother facing the girls.

"I know..." she sniffled. "I'm still sorry that I didn't keep my word. You're hurt from all this and I don't want you hurting anymore. It's that... you know I love you... I love you enough to set you free. I hope you understand..."

I nodded. I couldn't get any words out of my mouth.

"We'll be seeing you sometime in the palace," Amelia said, sounding cheerful.

"I... I hope..." I managed to squeak out in pain as I kept walking.

* * *

I waited until he was out of sight. Tears finally came out my eyes. "You'll be alright, my Jellyfish-brain... Soon will I..." I whispered. Then I began crying loudly.

Amelia gave me a hug and a kiss to make me better. "Don't worry, Miss Lina... We'll see him when he visits the palace."

"Yeah..." Amelia and I linked hands and walked the other direction to go to Seyruun.

* * *

As soon as I arrived in Sairaag, I made my way to Sylphiel's home. I knocked on the door and waited. "It's... Gourry..." I said.

"Gourry-dear?" a familiar voice said. The door opened and out came Sylphiel.

"It's been a long time..."

"Wh... Where's Miss Lina?" she had to ask...

"She... Never mind her. You're the one for me, not her," I said, shakily and giving her a hug. She was slight taller than Lina.

"Oh, my. Well, welcome. Stay here whenever you want."

"Thanks, Sylphiel."

* * *

Hours passed, Amelia and I made it to Seyruun. She was so happy that she was home again. Explaining to her dad about my relationship with her took awhile. I was certainly not the knight in a shining armour he was expecting.

Weeks have passed and I missed the old gang sometimes. But this was it. I made my choice to spend my life with Amelia and I must deal with the results. My future now. Both of us ruling our kingdom. ...Our kingdom. I never realized that I'll ever rule one ever in my entire life.

There's nothing holding me back.

* * *

**.Epilogue.**

Oooh-wee. It's been... months since I've seen Lina and the others. Might as well pay the girls a visit in Seyruun now. I went down the stairs. I saw Sylphiel just outside her home. I told her that I had to get my sword cut across town. I know, I lied. But I knew she wouldn't let me go to visit the girls after I said Lina doesn't liked me anymore.

I made my way to Seyruun when... I spot a familiar face along the way. It was Zelgadis. He hasn't changed a bit. He was still a chimera. Maybe he hasn't found a cure yet. I didn't bother asking why. We just laughed and talked about things we've done for the past few months. Then we both decided to go to visit the girls in Seyruun.

* * *

"Princess Amelia and Miss Lina. You've got visitors," the maid said, just outside our bedroom door.

I woke up. Looking at the clock beside our bed, which is placed on a drawer, it's already passed two in the afternoon. I quickly got up. I grabbed my clothes which were on the floor and put them on. "Who are they?" I asked, putting my protective gear on just like Gourry used to wear. I had to wear it because I'm Amelia's protector now. It seemed uncomfortable to wear around, but I'm used to it. That way no-one stares at my flat chest.

"They call themselves... Gourry and Zelgadis."

Eagerness suddenly overcame my mind. Oh, goodie! They finally made it here! Took them long enough. "Princess! Wake up!" I said, shaking her. "Amelia!"

She didn't budge. Her legs and arms were spread just outside the blanket. I quickly had an idea. I pulled the covers away from her. Her naked body revealed. I went on top of her and flicked my forefinger in front of her sleeping face. "_Aqua Create,_" I cast. A large amount of water appeared from my fingertip and directly splashed her face.

I swiftly moved back to dodge any sudden attacks. She suddenly flailed and sat up, wiping her face with her hands. "Whoa... freakin' hell, Lina!" she exclaimed. She no longer calls me_Miss_ because she's my fiancée since weeks ago. She didn't hesitate one second to exclaim, _'Yes! I will marry you, Miss Lina!'_ when I proposed to her in front of everyone on her birthday. The Princess then sat herself on the bed, her bosom bounced.

"Geez, your boobs sure bounce a lot when you're mad..." I giggled, blushing softly.

"Do they really bounce that much when I'm angry?" she wondered, eyeing her chest and gives them a slight squeeze.

"Yeah, but anyway! Get up already, Princess! Gourry and Zelgadis are waiting for us!" I said, jumping on our king sized bed, startling the smaller girl.

"Really?! We've got to get dressed!"

"_You_ get dress. It's not nice for a Princess to welcome guests when she's fully naked..."

When she was finished, we ran out of our bedroom. We ran and ran and _ran_. But I was way too excited, so I cast a spell, "_Levitation!_" I grabbed Amelia's hips from behind to carry her as we were flying above the staircase. We flew down the lobby, then I let her go just at the doorway of the palace. We stood at the doorway to look for the guys.

Then there they were. We saw the guys just outside the gate. The guards were blocking their path. "Amelia! Lina!" the guys called out, waving to us.

"Gourry..." I said.

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia said. "Guards, let 'em in!"

The guards gave Amelia a nod then let the guys in. Amelia ran straight to Zelgadis to hug him for a moment. Tears of joy came. I ran straight to Gourry to glomp him. We both fell on the ground. I was on top of him.

"I missed you, Lina," he said. His fingers tangling on my feiry hair.

"I missed you too, Jellyfish-brain," I said, smiling.


End file.
